Quest
Quests are tasks given to you by people at the resort. They can vary from locating a person to Catching a certain fish, and are sometimes the only way to unlock rarer fish such as the Pirarucu and Barramundi. Quests Listed below are all quests: *Teman Paradise Beach **Teman Paradise Shark Hunt: Find a lifeguard at the beach, he will ask you to find a shark witness. Go to Golden Cliff and talk to a girl who have witnessed a shark. Warp back to the beach and the lifeguard will tell you to fish out the shark. It is a Japanese Bullhead Shark. Warp back to Golden Cliff with L rod/reel/bait and catch it! Warp back to the lifeguard and the quest is complete. **Shop the way you want: Find a girl in front of the shop who will tell you to find her boss. Go to the other pier (the one with the kayak rental) and find a guy with an afro wig. Talk to him and now you can buy items from the shop. Quest complete. **Thrilling aquarium: Talk to a dude in the lobby and he will tell you to catch 10 different species of fish. After you did, report back to him and now you own the aquarium. Quest complete. **Treasures Lost at Sea: Talk to a guy at Big Catch Rock and he will ask you to get a piece of driftwood. They are easy to find with S rod-reel. After you get one, report back to him and quest complete. **Forgetful Husband's Item: Talk to a woman in the lobby and she will ask you to give a fishing rod to her husband. Her husband is on the pier with the kayak rental. Talk to him and quest complete. **Ocean's Dream: MAIN QUEST OF THE GAME. Fish at all 8 different resorts and report back with 100,000 and you can buy the cruiser and go to places like Safir Cave. *Kanan Lake **Kanan Fishing Test: Talk to a man on the way to the pier and he will ask you for 3 Lake Trouts. Go to the north of the "B" on the Map for "Big Kanan" and cast to the West. You will find plenty there. Warp back to him and he will now ask you for 3 Walleyes. Go to foliage gate and fish them out! L rod-reel is mandatory. Warp back to him and he will tell you about the White Sturgeon. Quest complete. **Sniper Casting: Talk to a boy on the way to the dock and then talk to a guy on the dock. He'll give you a pointer or two about sniper casting and quest complete. **Kanan Fish Research: Talk to a woman in the lobby and she will ask you for a Steelhead. Go to the very top of the map where it cuts off and look for a long bullet-like fish and cast for it with M rod-reel. You should get it if a Chum Salmon doesn't steal your bait. Wrap back to the woman and quest complete. Category:Game Mechanics